


Anger Issues and Arguments

by ScotCoyjedii



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Humor, F/M, Mild Language, Romantic Fluff, Wait What?, eventually, fem!Bilbo, unbetaed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-09
Updated: 2015-06-09
Packaged: 2018-04-03 14:19:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4103980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScotCoyjedii/pseuds/ScotCoyjedii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Thorin makes Bilbo so mad that she breaks Hobbit tradition!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anger Issues and Arguments

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a short comic I found through Tumblr I know not who's page it was. A few minor details changed because I didn't want to do crack!fic I'm not exactly good at those (yet).
> 
>  
> 
> Be warned: mentions of whores.
> 
> by now Belladonna Bilba baggins II knows what the Pale Orc Azog looks like through descriptions provided by Balin.

The two were at each others throats again. They were setting up camp and those two idiots were too busy squabbling about each other to notice that the rest of us were doing all the work for them.

 

"I don't even know why I agreed to bringing a useless _halfling_ along!"Thorin shouted at her.

 

"You arrogant dwarf I'm gonna lose everything on this quest and you question my reliability ,when you obviously are suicidal!"Bella spat.

 

"I don't understand why I agreed to bring not only a useless halfling but a female along too."

 

"Stupid arrogant man child!"

 

"Treeshagger!"

 

"Man whore!"

 

"Halfpint!"

 

"Is that the best you can do?!!!! My grandmother can insult better than you! ANd she was a bloody coward on the Baggins side of the family!"

 

"Cabbage patch kid!"

 

"You defile my family honor!"

 

"What honor are you referring to craven?!" 

 

"Says the stupid, arrogant piece of shite. I can see why they follow your lot. Of all the Durin's I would rather follow Balin or Dwalin to my doom over you or your idiotic nephews. Who would likely follow you to their own deaths. I wouldn't do that for anyone of my family because they aren't that stupid to run headlong into a no-win scenario! Bullroarer Took was by far more a leader than you are and HE'S DEAD!"

 

There was no stopping her now.

 

"He defeated the last idiotic orc's to set foot in the Shire and knocked the orc's leader head straight off his shoulders with a bloody club! I don't just question your leadership skill I question your everything!"

 

"Owch, way to wound his ego."

 

"Your over confidence in your skills is just like your skill with a sword! A dead dwarf goes to battle with something that isn't full orc. He's half human half orc. Whoever is at work here isn't someone who wishes to just create an army. He's setting out to make a perfect army. Or are you that blind?"

 

Her words shook Gandalf to his very core, who would do such a thing?

 

"The enemy you seek is the one closest to home and the end result will not be the one that will be pleasant to you or anyone!"She continued her vicious rant. 

 

She punched him the arm her eyes closed a frown upon her lips punching his arm as hard as she could. Somehow that made his heart melt his once furious face turned neutral in an instant. Pulling back her hand waving it saying 'ow'. His brows came together and his face turned red as his blue eyes that were once sharp as a icicle. The ice and sharpness became dim as something softer took place in them becoming simply liquid sapphire as her own green eyes were a liquid emerald now to him.

His lower lip trembled as his Stone Name came to him: Ferron.

 

He couldn't say he didn't regret kissing her. Nor did Bella in fact she escalated it to a make out session.

**Author's Note:**

> I own Nothing!


End file.
